Just Extra Ordinary
by duckmuffin
Summary: Chelsea has never been special; she's always been the average, plain girl. Determined to change this, she sets sail for a new life, only to have these plans interrupted... or not?
1. The Island's Calling

**Author's Note: My first non-scrapped story**** (and dammit, I will finish this)****, so there will be mistakes. I welcome all criticism as long as you bring it about in a polite manner please.  
**

**Also, for anyone who doesn't know, italics are thoughts.**

--

Held up by the ocean's sturdy arms, the passenger ship gently rocked back and forth, the motion coming across as unnoticed by the people on it. A soft breeze blew, bringing a refreshing wind rather than acting as a nuisance to the inhabitants of the small boat. Rays of light stretched down to caress them, and they welcomed it with open arms. The sky was tinted a light blue and was almost completely clear with the exception of a few straggler clouds.

It would be right to call it a perfect day.

A perfect day just _insisting_ to be ruined.

--

"All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" The captain bellowed, competing with the roaring of the storm. The ship's crew scrambled to the ship's top, awaiting orders while shifting anxiously and glancing at one another.

"You! Ready the lifeboats. There's no chance She'll make it out of here." He pointed to a number of the crew, watched as they ran off, and then fixed his attention on the remaining members. "Wake up the passengers if they aren't already, and get them here!" As he finished speaking a crack of lightning flashed in the sky, and he shouted at them with urgency, "Go!"

"Get up! Get up! Everyone get on top of the ship immediately!" The crew cried out, pounding on everyone's doors. The young woman groaned, quickly crawling out of her bed. As if she wasn't awake _already._ She groped her way over towards the light switch, only to find out it didn't work. _Smart, Chelsea. _Twisting the door and pulling it open, she winced as the sailors ran down her hallway again.

"Forget your belongings, there's no time! We need you up here NOW!" Another shot of lightning, which she used to dive into the room to snag her rucksack. Not a few seconds later, thunder followed, but this time, the noise was horrifyingly close. "She's been hit! Everyone onto the lifeboats NOW!" Chelsea gasped after hearing the captain's words, running towards the small, semi-crowded staircase. Rain sprayed onto the girl's face once she had made it to the top deck, making it difficult to see. What she could manage was that people were gathering on lifeboats, most of which were already on them rowing away, battling the waves.

Surveying the area around her, she realized she was one of the last people left. Chelsea raised her head to see the shocking image of the boat's chimney crumbling apart, and panicked, eager to push past the rest of the people to safety, but restraining herself. "Hurry up!" The captain urged her not long after, leading her onto the second-to-last boat. Her vision blurred and her head feeling dizzy, she could barely make out a number of red-heads and an elderly man around her. _Is this… even for real?_ Clutching her head and burying her face into her hand, Chelsea did not see the crew and the captain escape onto the only lifeboat left, nor did watch the once proud ship tremble at the hands of the sea, slowly being swallowed by the massive being. She did not feel the comforting hand of the older woman on her shoulder, and she could not understand the chatter as they spoke amongst themselves. Giving in, the lids of her eyes blackened her already dark view of the world, and she passed out.


	2. Awakened Destiny

Blinking away her unconscious state, Chelsea stared up at the same cloudless sky that had promised her so much. _I'm… alive._ Sitting up, she moaned as she did so, rubbing her aching back. She looked over at the sea that was just inches away from her and watched it, its indecisive nature causing the waves to extend towards her and then retreat back again.

"Ah, so you've finally come around!" A voice called out; the noise startling her. Whipping her head around, she faintly recognized the old man speaking. "Name's Taro. We're lucky we got to this island safely. The Harvest Goddess must have been watching over us! … I wonder what happened to the rest of them, though… we got carried away by the waves not long after you fainted. I'm sure they're fine, however!" He smiled cheerfully, and then turned his back to her. "My family is up ahead, so come on, then. Oh, and before I forget… what's your name?"

The brunette blinked after he had finished, taking it all in. It was silent for a few moments before she remembered his question. "It's Chelsea." Stepping out of the boat, she walked over to his side and followed him where the sand ended and a road was visible up ahead.

A woman with pink-orange hair was waiting for them, and she clasped her hands together in surprise as the two approached her. "Oh, you're awake now! I was worried!" She flashed Chelsea a smile much like Taro's; that being the only thing that gave their relation away. "This here's my daughter, Felicia. Where are the grandkids?" He asked her, and she pointed to where the road led. "They were exploring to find a suitable place for us to live…"

_Wait, what?_ Chelsea cocked an eyebrow, confusion sprawled out across her face. "What do you mean by that? Isn't there a hotel here or something?" Father and daughter stared at her, then turned to each other, as if the answer to her question was blatantly obvious. The young woman crossed her arms, and Taro finally explained, "Dear, this island is deserted. There are no inns, nor any boats that come to this island. But hopefully we'll have that arranged soon enough."

Shock overcame her puzzled look, and she gaped stupidly at the two. _Sure, I managed to survive a shipwreck… but instead of drowning, now I'm going to starve!_

Reading the girl's mind, Taro laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Fret not, fret not! The island is plentiful. I'm sure we can survive off grasses and such…" Just then, a red-haired boy and a similar looking girl strolled up. "Uh, Gramps? There's no way we're living here… there's nothin' but shacks." The boy sighed in agreement with the girl. "She's right, it's completely deserted…"

Ignoring what his grandkids had just said, he thrust an accusing finger in their faces. "What the devil do you think you two were doing exploring the island alone!? Do you realize how dangerous it is out there?! There could be bears, savages, or-"

"But we used the buddy system!" The boy cried out, latching onto the girl's arm to prove his point. Disgusted, the girl shoved him, scowling and then looking at Taro, "Chill out Gramps. Jeez, I swear…"

"Watch your tongue! And I don't care whatever you used, this family sticks together and that's how it is!" Dropping the subject, he looked around for Chelsea, who had melted into the background. Clearing her throat to notify him of her presence, he turned around and realized she had been behind him. "Ah, there you are. This is Chelsea. She'll be joining our quest to live and prosper on the island." _This guy is insane._ The brunette shook her head, but her thoughts were interrupted as her hand was suddenly grabbed.

"You're the chick that fainted! Hiya. I'm Natalie." Shaking her hand vigorously, Chelsea was thankful when the red-head finally drew back and the boy reluctantly stepped up to quickly shake her hand. "I-I'm Elliot. Nice to meet you.." Natalie piped in, ruffling her brother's hair. "Oh, don't mind him Chelsea, he's shy when meeting new people."

"Leave me alone!" Elliot grumbled, pulling away from his sister. "You should be happy! I'm helping you, after all. Now she won't think you're a bumbling, stammering idiot!" Natalie grinned, fouling her brother's mood even more.

"Alright children, settle down. Let's go and see those houses you were talking about, shall we?" Felicia suggested, and her father nodded, leading the way, although, this made no sense to Chelsea, as he trudged along slowly with his cane.

They passed through the village at a snail's pace, giving the young woman time to admire her surroundings. Small, heart shaped herbs dotted the landscape, which she made a mental note in her head to examine later for edibility. And Natalie had been right; the 'houses' – if they could be called that – were in terrible condition. She was certain neither of them were livable, until the family of four stopped at a shack that was not far from a large plantation area.

"This looks nicer than the rest of 'em. It shouldn't take too long to fix it up, it's not even noon!" Taro said in a chipper voice, but naturally, Natalie was there to spoil the positivity that radiated around him. "Yeah, that's if we can find some tools…"

"Not a problem!" Elliot shouted out from the distance, carrying a box holding a hammer and nails. "One of those shacks must have been a carpenter's previously. There's a bunch of tools left over, and some paint, too!" Proud of his discovery, he was even more pleased when the first to comment _wasn't_ Natalie.

"Great going Elliot! Resourceful as always. You could learn a thing or two from him, Natalie." Taro lectured her, resulting in a scoff from the girl. "As if…" Setting the box down near the shack, Elliot looked over at Chelsea. "We should… focus on finding a house for her, now." His mother and sister agreed, but Taro spoke up, "Actually, I was thinking…" He wandered down the path that led to the abandoned farmland, the four following him.

"Just as I thought. An old ranch… brings back memories." Felicia nodded to her grandfather's statement, remembering the old days of working on his farm. "Chelsea… how would you like to revive this farm? You could grow crops here, and we could ship them out to be sold. We have to get a boat to come here anyway, so… what do you say? I'll help you out if you need advice, of course."

She opened her mouth to politely decline, but all three red-heads and one former red-head gazed at her, awaiting her answer._ This… this isn't my dream! I wanted to get away from the countryside! How am I going to be somebody here?_ Biting her lip in frustration, she finally blurted out a 'Yes' and the four cheered.

Taro scuffled over to the ranch's house and studied the building before nodding. "You're a lucky one Chelsea, it doesn't look like your new home needs much fixing up besides a new coat of paint." With that being said, the old man began making his way back to the family's new home, her following along. The to-be farmer watched as each of the members took on a task without being told. Taro and Elliot were doing the actual repairs, while Natalie and Felicia were out gathering herbs.

"What should I do?" Chelsea asked, fiddling with a lock of her cinnamon brown hair. It was awkward just watching them work, so she felt like she should at least help out a little.

"Dear, you should work on your own home! Elliot said there were paint cans back over there, and I'm sure you can find a brush." Felicia pointed in the direction her son had come from and Chelsea nodded. "Right… well, um, see you." The girl strolled over to a shack that seemingly looked like all the others, except it had no door. Slipping inside carefully, she scanned the area for the supplies she needed – she wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Finding a large can of white paint, she gripped the handle and scooped up a large brush, hurrying outside and back to her farm.

Her farm. That didn't quite fit nicely in her head. Never in her life had she imagined herself to be a _farmer_. And now she was – even if it was temporary. Once that boat came, there was no doubt in her mind she'd get on that ship and forget about the island and those crazy redheads.

… That was a lie. Truthfully, when Chelsea had boarded the passenger ship, she had no idea where she was headed. In fact, her leaving her old village was a spur-of-the-moment decision. She'd left a note for her parents that she was leaving to travel and promised to send them letters, but how was she going to do that now?

She wanted to be somebody, she knew that.

_All my life… I have resolved with being the ordinary, average girl. I'm not special. I've never been special to anyone. Like a chameleon to the branch, the wallpaper to the wall… always unnoticed. I don't want to be that person anymore._

She was a girl of habit, a girl that didn't change. Her spontaneous decision was the start of her new leaf.

--

With all the thinking she had done in her head, the painting had gone by quickly, and the brunette soon found herself finished. She reviewed her job and, satisfied, disposed of the empty paint can and returned the brush.

Perhaps the Goddess had heard her plea to change and her being shipwrecked onto the island was part of her plan. And when she began to think of it that way, the young woman found herself acting a bit more cheerful.


	3. Chosen Path

**This chapter's a little experiment. Trying to get Chelsea's personality the way I want it. Oh, and please tell me if I get any char's personalities wrong, wanna improve my writing. xD  
**

Chelsea's first night on the island had been rough. For dinner, she had to resort to bitter herbs and questionably tasting well water. It had darkened before she reached her home, so she had to fumble around to find it. To top it all off, the electricity and plumbing didn't work, most likely due to no one paying the bills after the area had been deserted. _If I really am going to be living here, that better get fixed soon. You hear that, Goddess?_

On the positive side, Chelsea and both the family of redheads had finished the repairs and cleaned out the inside.

--

Not even the bursting light of dawn could awaken the exhausted girl; the clock drifted past six, seven, eight… until a loud rapping on her door disturbed her sleep at nine.

"Chelsea! You high tail yourself out here! I've got great news!" Several incoherent mumblings later, the young woman dragged herself to the door and pulled it open slowly. Before she could even catch a glimmer of his face, he set off into a long speech.

"You wouldn't believe it! Felicia was out strolling the beach this morning, only to find a boat docked! The captain said he was looking for any remaining survivors from the crash, and after she told him our story and our decision to stay here, he told us that the storm had been just as bad for those on nearby islands! It had left quite a few people homeless, so he said he would suggest this island to them. Isn't that something! Oh, and the electricity and plumbing will be dealt with soon, they just need to register the addresses and get your signature on some contracts. I took the liberty of mentioning you, since you were fast asleep! You can thank me on Winter Third."

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to absorb everything he had said, but had only understood two phrases. Eyes widening and fear darting up her throat, she exclaimed, "We aren't getting plumbing or electricity until Winter Third!?" How the hell would she sur-

Bonk! Lightly smacked in the head with Taro's cane, she began to massage the sore as he told her off, "Did you just listen to a word I said!" He sighed, then made a brief summary of what he had just rambled on about, "New folks will – hopefully – be moving in soon. You will be getting some papers in the mail in the next few days and we'll have working electricity and plumbing. In the mean time, get started on that farm, girlie! And pray to the Goddess that Felicia can find a merchant to buy your crops; she boarded the boat to look for one on the mainland." He concluded his not-so-short synopsis.

"Right… Thanks a lot Taro. I'll see you later" The old man nodded and bid her farewell. Once she had given a prayer of thanks to the Goddess, she shuffled through the house's toolbox. _Well, time to clear the field… this will be exciting._ Chelsea lugged an axe and a hoe to the field. She had found seeds and a watering can, but was certain she would not be doing any planting any time soon.

_Alright. First thing's first. I hope this is safe._ Approaching a rather large slab of stump, she raised the axe high above her head, and nearly fell back in the process. _H-Heavy… But I have to do this.._ Repeating the action, she lifted the tool again but brought it down swiftly upon the former tree, splitting it a small way. _This… is gonna take a while._

By the time she was done heaving the lumber to storage, she collapsed on the grass. Everything felt _sore._ How was she supposed to know it'd be this hard? Tilting her head to view the field, she frowned at the sight; although the ugly stumps had been removed, it was still flooded with weeds.

A voice called out her name and she jolted up – regretting it oh so deeply afterward – to see Elliot rushing towards her. "Are you alright!?" He gasped, studying her appearance. "You overworked yourself…" The boy said sadly, and offered a hand to help her up.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just not used to this kind of work." She smiled softly and took his hand, though she did not use it to pull herself up, more so that the boy did not feel embarrassed if she didn't take it. He looked more frail than _she_ did.

Her feet wobbled slightly as she walked to her house, but she dismissed it, determined to make it to her house without making a fool of herself. She glanced over at Elliot who instantly turned the other way, blushing. His eyes had been on her the whole time. _Why?_ Shrugging it off, she slipped inside her house and plopped down on her bed, eyeing her cellphone on the night stand. Grabbing it, she flipped it open and read the time: 2:34pm. _It's too late to continue anyway… I might as well rest._

The red head gazed at the brunette. "Will you… be alright? Do you need anything?" Chelsea avoided eye contact, hugging her arms; not used to the sort of attention he was placing on her. "I'll be okay. Really. I just need some sleep." Her stomach protested, emitting a low growl. "And uh… if you don't mind, could you get me two of those purple herb things?"

"S-sure." He scampered back to his own home to retrieve the food, and the girl stared at her calloused and blistered hands, taking notice of the slight redness that had crept over her arms. Chelsea hoped she would remember to put on sun block tomorrow; the last thing she needed was another outlet for pain to escape from.

Though her eyelids began to droop, she forced herself to stay awake until she had gotten some food in her system. Perhaps if she'd actually used her head she would've eaten before she started working and she might not be so drained of energy. _I just need enough for tomorrow, and I'll be happy._

Ten minutes later the shy-hearted boy returned to her aid, setting the two violet plants on her nightstand. He twirled his index fingers over one another for a few moments, unsure of what to do next.

"Well…" The brunette broke the silence, "Thank you very much for helping me today. Sorry for being a pain." A weak smile formed upon her lips, and he shook his head. "No, y-you're fine." She picked up one of the herbs and he wandered over towards the door, looking at the ground as he spoke before he left, "Good-bye Chelsea." The young woman waved and promptly nibbled away at the bright colored plant, ignorant to the taste.

--

Dozing off into dreamland, she woke up at a more appropriate, earlier time. The birds chirped as the sun rose out of the sky, and Chelsea took the time to watch the sunrise for a few moments out of her skylight.

Knowing she had a full day of work ahead of her, she braced for yesterday's soreness, but instead was met with a soft, aching sensation. _Good_. She changed into her only spare clothing, and made another silent prayer to the Goddess for the house's utilities to work soon.

Digging into her rucksack, she pulled out a number of items and disappeared into the bathroom. Untangling her hair, she fastened a bright red bandana over it and then applied sun block to her arms, face, and legs. After brushing a bit of make-up onto her face, she walked back to her bed and picked up her cell phone to check the time. In the corner of the screen she saw the 'missed call' icon – which wasn't surprising, considering her phone was almost always on silent – but when she went to check how many, she was instantaneously bombarded with the missed calls from her parents. _Jeez, I said I would write! … I think they would be mad if I woke them up now._

Uncovering a pen and paper from her rucksack, she scribbled down a letter to her parents detailing her experience and stuffed it in an envelope. _I hope the boat comes every day… Ugh, I don't even know what time it leaves, it's almost eight. Better hurry._

She grabbed the purple grass that Elliot had given her and sprinted out the door. Ripping off a piece – and splattering juices everywhere – she shoved it into her mouth and ran down to the beach, stuffing the other down her throat before she reached her destination.

A large boat was parked near the dock, but the captain appeared to be yelling out orders to the crew – meaning they would leave soon. "Wait!" Chelsea cried out, waving her letter. "Don't go!" But the stairs leading to the ship had already been pulled up, and the ship's crew was ignoring her anyway. Plopping into the sand, she let out a loud groan. _Jerks. I'll… just give this to Taro, maybe he can actually get it on time tomorrow._

Pulling herself to her feet, she rubbed her legs as yesterday's work caught up with them; a whimper escaped her lips as she cursed herself for being so foolish.

"Excuse me, lass?" Her cheeks overcame with red, and she looked up to see an Asian man with a small child by his side, along with a large, muscular man – the one that had spoken. "Um. Yeah. What do you need?" Chelsea stared at the hunchback-looking man, a little frightened by his appearance. He had crooked teeth jutting out of his mouth and huge, brawny arms, making his legs look tiny and nonexistent. But he seemed harmless enough, his smile was unwavering.

"Ye looked upset, tha's all." His equally massive hand was stuck out for a handshake. "Gannon's the name. I'm a carpenter. And this here's Chen the merchant and his son, Charlie." Poking out behind his father, he smiled a toothy grin. "Heya! Nice to meetcha, lady!"

Chelsea shook both the two men's hands, thrilled, "I'm Chelsea. And I'm…" She hesitated, but continued, "… a farmer."

--

"The merchant and his friend are here!" Natalie burst out from the path, jogging to meet the four; her family following behind. "Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Seizing Gannon's hand, she shook it vigorously and grinned, "There's so much we need fixed, the lighting in the bathroom, not to mention _nothing_ works, and and-" A single finger covered the red head's mouth and she stared at the man as he let out a hearty laugh, "Slow down, lass! Let me unpack first a' least before I start any work." He was pleased however that he had so much work already.

Felicia, Taro, and Elliot reached the crowd and immersed in conversation and greeting. Chelsea stepped away and crossed her arms looking around, still clutching her letter.

Elliot pulled back as well, "So… you're feeling better?" He asked shyly. Chelsea nodded, and then placed the envelope in the boy's hand. "Um, do you mind asking your grandfather if he can give this to the captain… or whoever takes the mail on that ship tomorrow? I missed it." She frowned, contrasting his smile, "Of course… oh! And the papers came today… you just need to sign some things before the farm's officially yours."

"Yay." She said plainly, her tone more unenthusiastic than she had anticipated.

Elliot looked puzzled, "Something the matter?"

She watched the ocean's waves rise and fall before revealing, "I just hope this is the right path for me."

--

Elliot led her to his house and she finished with the papers quickly, neatly spreading the ink with her pen onto the last one to form her signature. _Well. Looks like I'll be here for a while._

Laying her head in her hand, she observed the boy while he read in the chair across from her. She found the two could relate – they were both trying to overcome a common obstacle, their own personalities. He was weak; anyone could tell that, even his own appearance gave that away. Pink-red hair, round glasses, and not a lot of muscle on him. Still, he wasn't going to change his outer appearance; he knew it wouldn't help with his own personal change. She admired that.

Turning her attention back to herself, Chelsea frowned. She knew she was dull; she couldn't think of an interesting aspect about herself. (Except that she'd been shipwrecked, that doesn't happen every day) Then it occurred to her, if she herself was unexciting, did that mean she looked the part too? This only made the poor girl more self conscious.

Lifting a hand to touch her cheek, she scanned the room for some sort of mirror, but her searching was in vain, and she sighed.

The boy looked up, tilting his head. "Done?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go now. I got a field to de-weed." Her fingers had just grazed the doorknob, and then he asked, "Need any help?"

Eyes cast low, she murmured, "Haven't I bothered you enough already?" Before he could respond, she slid out the door and towards her farm.


	4. Beginnings and Endings

**Lacking a bit of descriptiveness this chapter. Next chapter will be better, promise. :D**

In her frustration she tore away at the field, finding that the simple action soothed the feeling. The sun descended from the sky as she ripped out the last weed, tossing it into a soon-to-be compost pile.

For her dinner she foraged for some of the heart shaped grasses, scarfing them down, and then throwing herself onto her bed, plunging into a deep slumber.

At the crack of dawn she was up, and the girl discovered unsurprisingly that she was still without working utilities. _Ugh, I'm starting to feel gross… maybe I can take a shower at Taro's after I finish the work today._

Today she would finally attempt something productive; sowing her farm's first seeds. Packets in hand and hoe in the other, she marched towards her field, and submerged herself in her task.

After tilling the section, she dropped to the ground, poking the seeds into the soil until her stash had come to an end. Chelsea retrieved her watering can from the house and filled it up in the river, making several trips to drizzle the water over the hopeful seedlings.

In her determination she had reopened the pain from the previous hours of labor; an average girl can only do so much over a span of three days, and she had clearly surpassed that. Dragging her body to her house, the young woman placed her tools back in the toolbox, crashing down onto the floor afterwards. _So weak… But I can't settle for that…_ Pulling herself up, she shambled to Taro's house, ramming on their door with a clenched fist.

"God, what's the deal! Do you have to be so loud?" Natalie grumbled as she opened the door, then gasping at what she saw. The brunette was in a horrible state; messy hair, dirty clothes, and she wasn't even going to get _started_ on the rest of her outer appearance.

"Man. Wow. Chelsea, you look really awful." The girl said bluntly, stepping over to the side to let the refugee in.

"Thanks." Letting go of the door's frame, she made her way inside.

"Who is making that loud racket and waking me up from my afternoon nap… Oh, it's just you, Chelsea." Taro shuffled out of his bedroom, squinting to reaffirm his deduction; the girl was almost unrecognizable in her condition. "What'cha need? Farming tips? I got plenty of them, let me reassure you.."

"I need to… your shower." She breathed.

"Oh, certainly! Why Gannon was just over here looking over and making sure it worked!" Felicia piped in, "Natalie dear, get her a change of clothes, will you?"

"I dunno if they'll fit her, but okay." Retreating to her bedroom, she gathered up an outfit and tossed it into the bathroom while Felicia guided her into it.

"Thank you very much…" Chelsea murmured, Felicia nodding and closing the door behind her. Turning on the hot water and peeling off her clothing, she moved into the shower, closing the curtains and letting the water rain down on her body.

It felt _good._ It was the first time in four days that she felt relaxed.

Twenty minutes later it finally dawned upon the woman that she would actually have to get out. She quickly shampooed her hair and lathered her body with soap, rinsed off and stumbled out of the shower. Wrapping up her body with a towel, she dried herself. Putting on Natalie's clothing, she ended up in a long skirt and a short sleeved t-shirt. Definitely not her style, but at this point, Chelsea was content to have something clean to change into. Once fully dressed, she planted herself down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

--

_What the hell is taking that girl so long? She better not be…_ Natalie thought to herself, coming inside after a day's herb collecting with her brother. She set the plants in their newly bought fridge and glided over towards the bathroom door.

"Chelsea! Get out of there already!" The red-head knocked on the door several times, then crossed her arms.

"D-don't be rude… Natalie!" Elliot protested.

"Ask if her if she wants to stay for supper!" Felicia called out from the kitchen.

Impatient, the girl barged into the bathroom, only to find a sleeping Chelsea.

"Ugh, what the heck! Mom, she fell asleep!" Natalie groaned, abandoning the girl.

"Oh dear… Elliot! Could you take her back home? Poor girl." The children's mother sighed.

"I don't think he can, Mom. I'll go get that carpe-"

"I can do it myself!" He barked, kneeling down at the brunette's side. One hand placed underneath where the knee was formed and one on her mid-back, he lifted her up, the strain only visible in his eyes. The boy made it all the way to her house and laid her gently onto her bed; his arms aching and glad to have the extra weight gone.

She was fast asleep; a foreign, tranquil expression sketched on the woman's face. Shuffling through his bag, he pulled out another two herbs for her, resting them on her night stand once more.

"Why do you feel the need to push past your limits?" He whispered, knowing she would not respond.

--

"Miss Chelsea! Are you awake? Miss Chelsea?" Gannon banged on her door lightly, but considering the size of his colossal fists, the house shook, and the girl was in dreamland no more.

"Earthquake?!" Chelsea cried out frantically, scrambling out of her bed.

"No! Ye must've woken up from a bad dream. May I come in? I've gotta check yer plumbing an' such." The man explained.

"Oh! Yes… one moment…" Picking herself up, she opened the door for him, but he looked taken back.

"Uh… yer lookin' pretty pretty today, Miss Chelsea…"

"… Thanks." The eighteen year old blinked, letting him inside, and making sure to stay far away from those enormous hands of his.

"I'll jes' be a moment, then I'll be on my way…" Chelsea nodded and allowed the man to complete his task, waving good-bye to him when he had finished and left.

_Finally. I can live like a normal person… Hmph. Funny, because that's what I'm trying not to be._

Her things already in their respective spots, she strode over to her bathroom, nearly screaming at the sight.

Chelsea's hair was a mess, as though she had been living in exile in some sort of jungle for her entire life. Tangled could not even begin to describe it; the girl clutched her face, mortified that someone had actually seen her in such a state.

She grabbed her brush and began tackling her long, cinnamon strands. An hour passed, and she had forgotten that she had a field to tend to. The Goddess pitied her however, and rain fell from the skies, the gift unnoticed by the woman.

"Phew… done." Chelsea gasped, putting her brush away. She checked herself in the mirror but her frown remained, remembering what she had worried over several days ago. _I do look so… plain._

Opening one of her drawers, she plucked a container of mascara and eyeliner from it and applied it to her eyes.

She regretted it afterwards. It only made her look _stupid_.

After washing it off, she resorted to a simple touch of foundation and then she was off.

Or rather, she would have been, if someone hadn't knocked on her door again.

"Heeellooooo! Is anybody there?" A woman with a southern accent called out.

_More new arrivals?_ Pulling the door open, a plump, middle aged woman and a young, busty blonde stood in the rain, a single umbrella being their only shield.

"Hi there! Mind if we come inside?" The blonde girl asked, and Chelsea shook her head. The two women stepped into the building and shut the door.

"What a storm! But definitely as not bad as the last one!" The older woman exclaimed, closing her umbrella. "I'm Mirabelle, and this is my daughter, Julia. We own the new animal shop 'round here."

"We'll be expecting you once you get a barn or chicken coop set up!" Julia added to her mother's introduction.

"My name's Chelsea." The two women exchanged handshakes with the farmer.

"Now where is Vaughn? I swear, that boy…" Mirabelle shook her head, "Well Chelsea, if you see an angry-lookin' silver haired man poking 'round, that's him. He's the animal trader, so when you do get any animals he'll ship them, and if you got any problems with the animal you can ask him. Or one of us, he's not a very sociable young man, I'm afraid! Actually talking to him might do the boy some good! Will you do that for me, dear?"

"Okay… I guess." Chelsea shrugged.

"Lovely! Well, we'd best be off now, got to rearrange the furniture in our new house! And honey, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! We're neighbors, after all!" She flashed a wave, exaggerated, much like the rest of her, and left.

"I hope… we can become friends." Julia smiled, and was out the door with her mother.

--

Browsing from Chen's selection of items, she looked up to check the time and then resumed. She had gotten basic necessities and a whole new wardrobe of clothes; since most of her clothing had been lost at sea. Bringing an end to her shopping spree, she let Chen with the help of Charlie ring up the items and then bag them.

"Thank you for your business." The man said after she handed him the necessary amount of gold pieces.

_Let's see… that leaves me with 6082G… I have a long way to go, I think. Glad I got more seeds._ Leaving the store with her bags, she sprinted to her farm, slowing down whenever she reached a particularly muddy area if she couldn't avoid it.

Chelsea put away her new things, changed into an outfit of her own, and then sat upon her bed; it was still too early to go sleep, but she didn't really have anything to do. Now seeing the grasses on her night stand, she picked them up and began eating. _Had to have been him… but could he actually carry me home? I have to apologize… damn it! I never apologized to him for being so rude! And now I have to apologize for being such a bother… again._

Holding Natalie's clothing, she raced to Taro's house and stood by the doorway for a moment, panting. Once she had caught her breath she extended a hand towards the doorknob but froze when she heard voices.

"I just came to help out, since my mom and I are done moving in. You guys are the shippers, right?" Julia reaffirmed.

"Yeah but we don't have anything to ship today. Sorry." Elliot explained.

"Oh, well, okay, if you ever need my help I-"

Suddenly a loud crash came from the house, making Chelsea jump.

"The clumsy idiot strikes again!" Natalie yelled out.

"Ugh…" The boy moaned.

"A new record, tripping over air! Congratulations, Elliot! You just succeeded in making yourself look absolutely stupid!" The red-haired girl let out a laugh, and then her voice faded.

"Elliot, don't worry." Julia told him, in a hushed tone that she could barely hear.

"Eh…" He replied.

"Don't listen to what your sister says; she's just trying to strike a nerve. You seem like a good person." The blonde reassured him.

"Thanks, Julia." Just then Chelsea rapped on the door twice, the rain and the cold finally getting to her.

Elliot answered the door. "Hi… Chelsea."

"Um…" The brunette inhaled, then exhaled quickly, looking up at him, "Sorry for being rude the other day… and for uh, falling asleep in your bathroom. And for whoever had to carry me home, and… yeah." She handed him his sister's clothes, "Tell her thanks for me, please. I'd better get home…" He nodded, and not another word was exchanged between the two. She hurried home and off to bed.


	5. Fire and Water

**Okay I lied about this being a better chapter (it does have yummy Vaughn goodness, however), but I've had writer's block lately so I can't really write my best. T.T Also I've been SWAMPED with stuff, so if I don't update for a while I have not forgotten, I'm just super busy. Thanks everyone for reading!**

_Fucking hell._

Vaughn pressed another leather, russet boot into the soggy mud. The rain was no more, but the traces it left were evident. That was not why the man was so aggravated. It was that dumb bitch Mirabelle that called him at fucking five in the morning and made him ride the god damn boat all the way over to this piece of shit island to introduce himself to some new farmer he didn't know._ It's more business_, he had tried to tell himself, but it did not console him.

A sigh left his lips and he found himself positioned in front of the girl's home. Mirabelle had chattered on and on about her: "_She seems like a wonderful young woman! But I think she's awfully lonely on that farm, you would do well to crawl out of that shell of yours and say hi to her, if not for your sake, hers!"_

Mirabelle was always making those assumptions about people, especially those she had barely met. And she always talked about women. She never said it, but her hints were enough; the man knew she was just trying to get him together with someone.

She was so damn _annoying_. Didn't she realize if he wanted social contact, he'd seek it out? But he didn't. People were just a waste of time; relationships were just a hindrance to him. He didn't need that drama shit in his life; the man had enough troubles.

But he had no choice but to work with her, so he tolerated her actions and what came with them.

--

This time the girl was not woken by someone beating on her door. By now she had been used to waking up early, and when she heard the knock-knock-knock on her door – just like that, three short, polite taps on her door – she assumed it must have been a salesman. Did they have those on the island already?

"One moment!" Chelsea called out from the bathroom, fixing up her appearance and then rushing to her door to unlock it.

The brunette's smile was wiped off her face when she saw Vaughn. He loomed over her, petrifying her with a glare formed with his piercing indigo eyes and arched eyebrows. In a pathetic effort to cover them, the man had a cowboy hat resting on his head and bangs that ended at tip of his eyes. He bore no smile; such a gesture seemed foreign to him.

_Silver hair and an angry expression… _That was Mirabelle's Vaughn all right. It was easy to understand why the man wasn't sociable – he didn't want people around him. And people didn't want anything to do with either; it wasn't just his cold demeanor, he looked _scary._

"Ah…" Chelsea stuttered, fumbling for a greeting, but the man interrupted her, not interested in formalities.

"Vaughn, animal trader. Bring animals to you when you order them from the animal shop." And just like that, before she could save herself from coming off as a complete moron, he whipped around and was gone, hands dipped in pockets and eyes cast low.

She was about to call after him, tell him her name, but the whole experience left her mouth gaping. _What the hell just happened? Can he be for real…?_ Shaking away the shock, she tried propelling the scene out of her head, but even when she breezed through her daily activities, it stuck to her attention like glue. _… I hope Mirabelle wasn't serious, wanting me to talk to him…_ The young woman shuddered at the thought as she tilled away at the other half of the field.

Thrusting the seeds into the cultivated earth, she emptied packet after packet until the whole field was filled with soon to be crops. Chelsea only hoped she was doing it right; if they all wilted away, the girl's hard work would've gone to waste.

The ground was still drenched from the previous storm so she moved onto the next activity in her routine; foraging for things to eat. Though she was already accustomed to the bitterness of the plants, she hoped that more people would flock to the island soon and bring a restaurant with them.

Spying a plant up from the grass near Taro's house, she hoped hoped ihoped/i she would run into the red haired boy. She needed to know if he was irritated with her, and there was another reason she wanted to see him as well, but it was veiled by the former intent. Waiting for the Goddess to hear her wish – the others had been answered, why wouldn't this one? – she ripped the bright pink herb from the ground carefully, giving time for the Goddess to carry out her desire. Plucking the vine from the top, she heard his familiar voice speak and froze, raising her head slowly to see Elliot conversing with Julia. iAgain./i

Chelsea didn't know why it bothered her; their conversation was pure and simple. It wasn't as if either of the girls knew him well anyway, so why was this horrible feeling lurking in her chest?

Maybe it was his blushing that had upset her, why did she feel he should only do so around _her?_ He had a shy personality, it was natural for him to do so, right? It also could've been the way Julia looked at him, it seemed normal at first glance, but it hid something; she was keenly studying every feature, and now, it didn't seem so innocent. It was almost too casual to notice, but wait – was he looking at her the way she was looking at him? Was she overreacting about this?

The two ended their conversation – she didn't remember what they were talking about, being fixated on their actions instead – and as they walked away in opposite directions, their arms brushed against one another. Was it just her, but were they both smiling as they left?

Oblivious to her own reaction to their meeting, when reality hit her smack dab in the face she saw that the heart-shaped grass she had been holding had exploded into pieces from her tight grasp, the juices had sprayed onto the ground and stained it pink.

Chelsea stood up and left it there, drifting to another part of the island.

What had unsettled her most was that, despite being only a few feet away from the two, they had not even given her a glance.

--

A week passed by rapidly, and on the seventh day Chelsea was relieved to see that she had not failed as a farmer; the turnips she had been growing had sprouted and eager to be freed from their underground prison.

Kneeling down onto the dry field, she worked her way up and down, extracting the vegetables and placing them in the bins Taro had instructed her to deposit them into earlier. The sun hung high in the sky by the time she fulfilled her task, making her glad she had finished when she did.

Looking back to her other seedlings, the potatoes which were not ready to be picked, she quenched their thirst, pouring the river water collected in her watering can down upon them, hoping to satisfy their needs. In the middle of this, Taro had interrupted her, hobbling onto her farm waving some sort of tool in his free hand.

"Chelsea! Get your hind over here! I got something for you." The old man grinned toothily, and the young woman abandoned her duties, setting her can down and striding over to him.

"Hmm?" She eyed the object he had been holding – which she identified as a fishing pole now, and looked puzzled. What the heck did he expect her to do with that thing?

"This fishing rod, I found it when cleaning out the house the other day and forgot to give it to you. Actually, it was quite a few days ago…" He scratched his chin in thought and remained silent for a few moments, until he suddenly jumped out of his trance-like state and blurted out, "Anyway! I want you to have it. My family won't have a thing to do with fishing, it's a darn shame I tell you. I remember when we didn't have any fancy herbs lying about just waiting to be eaten; we had to get our food the old fashioned way, by obtaining it through a battle of the death between man and beast..."

Chelsea blinked, her head tilted to the left and a single eyebrow raised. Somehow, she could not picture fishing as a clash for survival rather than the peaceful – and dreadfully dull - activity that it was. Letting him live in his own delusional world, she accepted the pole with thanks and bid him farewell, doing the rest of her watering before she tried out her new gift.

As she came to the end of her property and reached the dusty dirt road, she remembered that she had meant to give a portion of her crops to Taro's family. Wandering back, Chelsea hoisted up a bin of the turnips, stacking it into an empty one and then laying the fishing rod on top. She was pleased how strong she had gotten in such a short amount of time; her arms did not feel strain even after she set the bin down in front of the family inside their house; an offering.

Elliot and Julia had been talking in the corner – this did not surprise her - and he had only looked up after Felecia let her into her home and a loud 'thump' came from the bin hitting the ground, the vegetables flying up a little but settling back down.

"Chelsea… you know you don't have to deliver them yourself, right?" Natalie asked, leaning down to examine one of her crops, taking it from the pile and lifting it to her face, her thumb running over the edges. The brunette nodded to the red head's question, grabbing the empty bin and fishing rod in her hands and backing up towards the door.

"It's yours. For your hospitality. Thank you." A smile reached her lips, but her attention wavered as Taro entered the room, his eyes froze on the bin of turnips.

"This from you, Chelsea? Well, yippee! Turnip soup all week! All week I tell you!" Waddling over to Natalie, he snatched up the vegetable in her hand and sunk his teeth – or what was left of them – into the crop, chewing happily. "Delicious! You did a splendid job, Chelsea. Almost as good as what I used to grow."

Natalie gawked at her grandfather, appalled by his action, however she managed to shout, "Gramps! That's… that's been in the ground! I don't think it's even been washed yet!"

"That matters not! Back in my days, we didn't have any…" Fortunately the farmer had slipped out before she was trapped in the monotonous lecture of doom, and was on her way to Mirabelle's, which she decided to visit before heading to the pier; the woman had pestered her all week to come see her, she wasn't particularly sure why.

"Darlin'! You finally came and visit!" Mirabelle wiggled out from behind the counter and embraced the almost frightened girl, squeezing her tight. Out of politeness Chelsea slowly lifted her hands to hug the woman as well, but was grateful when the blonde finally let go. "Oh dear, we are going to have to work on those hugs of yours, Miss Chelsea!" The farmer gave her a half-hearted smile, but this flipped right upside down when she turned her head to see Vaughn in the corner, leaning against the wall, his hat tipped down. For a moment she thought he was asleep considering how still he was, but she knew better. He was very much awake, whether he was paying attention or not, that was the question. Personally, she was betting on no.

Mirabelle noticed Chelsea staring at Vaughn, but ignored the alarmed look on her face, taking it as a good sign instead. "I see you've met Mister Vaughn already! You're lucky you caught him today; he only comes here Wednesdays and Thursdays! The boy can be so aloof though, just like his sign! I'm sure as you two will get along fine though. Just fine!" She grabbed a book off her bookshelf and was now flipping through it.

_Fine? FINE? What the HELL is she on!?_ She quickly looked away from the man and stared at the ever smiling Mirabelle. _That guy… she expects me to get along with him!? With his attitude!?_

Glancing over at the bin and pole that laid on the ground, she looked up at Chelsea, an index finger extended to point towards them. "Those yours hun? That's lovely, it really is. It's good for a girl to have her hobbies you know? By the way sweetie, what's your astrological sign?" Mirabelle was turning the pages slowly now, patiently waiting for the girl's answer.

"… Aries." Chelsea responded, curious to what the woman was up to now. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she raised her head to attempt at getting a good view of what the book's text read, but half of it was covered with the Mirabelle's hand.

"Hmm… ah! Here we go…" The woman whispered to herself, eyes tracing a paragraph in the book intently, her eyes darting back to Vaughn and Chelsea every so often. "Well!" Shutting the book, she placed it back into the shelf and dusted her hands off. "You really should consider hooking up with an Aquarius, Chelsea! Such an interesting pairing!"

"… okay." Chelsea shifted uncomfortably, hugging her sides. _What was the point of that?_

"Don't be shy darlin'! It's in the stars! Anyway dear, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm giving you some complimentary chicken feed! I know you've been working hard on that farm of yours, so when you finally do get some chickens, you'll already have the means to take care of them! Now, Vaughn…" Mirabelle paused, gazing in the man's direction, his head lifting faintly at the sound of his name. "I would like you to take four bags of chicken feed to Chelsea's farm, please." The two women's eyes were on him, but he paid them no mind. Standing up straight, he brushed a shoulder off and departed from the shop in the same manner as he had left her farm.

For the first time that she had seen of, the smile on Mirabelle's face withdrew itself and worry painted itself onto the features of her face. "Oh, dear… I worry about him. Chelsea… please… you know what I need you to do." She flashed the girl a pleading look; the kind that Chelsea could not refuse, no matter what she truly felt.

"I know… I, uh, will speak with him… later." She reassured Mirabelle, but although it delighted Mirabelle, Chelsea felt miserable. Not only had she lied to herself once more, but she was stuck in a terrifying dilemma: she was going to have to approach Vaughn, and not only that, try and have a conversation with him. He looked like he was about to kill somebody, for Goddess' sake! _This is what I get for bottling up my feelings, once again…_

After a bit of small talk, Chelsea figured it was time for her to be off, so she assembled her things together, waved good-bye to the woman, and left the shop. As she was walking down the path, she ran into Vaughn, coming back from the trip Mirabelle had sent him on. The two's arms did not brush against each other, rather, they rammed right into each other. Chelsea winced in pain, rolling up her sleeve to see a potential bruise forming; Vaughn appeared unfazed, his pace unchanged.

Aries and Aquarius were an interesting pairing indeed.


	6. Connections

**... :D I think my writer's block is over. But that doesn't make this chapter any less boring. D: Good stuff coming soon promise promise!**

--

Since her unpleasant experience with the mail service, the young woman had not visited the beach. The coast excreted a soothing, serene aura now that she wasn't frantically spazzing and staggering about.

Sauntering across the sand, Chelsea listened to the crunches that her feet produced as she directed her path to the pier. Each grain of sand - minuscule, insignificant – required to bear the weight of the girl. The tiny specks could not feel it, had no conscious thought, but the idea scratched at her mind; why did the bigger, smarter, better things have to always triumph over those who were not so gifted?

Her body descended onto the floor of the pier, yet the thought lingered; an image of the beautiful, blonde bombshell wriggled into her head. Clamping her fingers around her fishing rod, she anticipated the cast, but her quivering hand would not permit her. _I don't even get why I feel this way about her… Julia is kind and sweet. It's just… so stupid of me. It was nothing more than… it was just stupid. I don't care about it anymore; I'm happy for her. For them. I wouldn't… I'm not good enough anyway. Not yet._

The brunette, now at ease, concentrated on her fishing, flinging the pole with moderate force; the fake, flashy bait that clung to the line was thrown far out into the sea, where it crashed into the waves.

--

Her back was beginning to ache, having no support to lean against. Chelsea became suspicious of the strange lure attached to her pole; it was already growing late and she hadn't even received a tug from an unknowing fish. She figured somehow the ripple caused by the bait entering the sea had somehow sent a signal to all nearby marine life to evacuate the area; had this been some sort of trick by Taro? Struggling for patience, the woman ultimately surrendered and spread out on the dock, her fingers still fastened around the tool. Appreciating the change of scenery, she observed the clouds as they sluggishly dragged themselves across the sky; sometimes she envied their care-free life.

"I don't really think that's the proper way to fish." A voice spoke; her vision was obstructed by the stranger gazing down at her, and she dug her nails into the wooden boards of the pier, shaking in her shock. From the look on her face he understood that he had surprised her, and the man chuckled.

Gathering her composure back together, she sat up straight and answered, "No, I… don't suppose it is." Feeling the back of her shoulders, she frowned at the soreness and elevated her chin to meet his eyes. Odd was simplifying the manner he dressed in; majorelle blue boots, worn out jeans, a plaid purple jacket wrapped around his waist, and a thin black tank top that veiled his stomach's muscles. Around his neck, a towel hung and a necklace with a tooth connected to the thread. A flawless tan covered his body, and a bandanna was bound around his head, curly brown hair protruding out from it. If that wasn't enough, a small ebony bird with creamy yellow cheeks was perched on his shoulder, its beady black eyes shimmering.

"I hope it wasn't my appearance that scared you…" He smirked in response to her staring at him, and an eyebrow rose, but the man's cheerful expression stayed.

Feeling her cheeks grow warm, she looked towards the distance as the bait bobbed in the waves, "No… you're fine. Sorry." _Apparently I must make a fool of myself with every person I meet._ Crossing her legs, she supported herself by laying one hand behind her and holding the fishing rod in her other, "… Bad day for fishing." She remarked, trying to explain her situation.

He let out a laugh, already knowing such information. Settling down beside her – but still leaving a comfortable amount of space between them – he turned to her, "I would know… it's kind of my job." Sticking out a hand, he maintained his smile that could rival Felicia's, "I'm Denny. Just moved here this morning and been fixing up my place. And the little guy right here is Kuu." Upon hearing its name, the myna chirped out of glee.

That clarified why she hadn't seen him before. Letting go of the tool, she took his hand and shook it once, "I'm Chelsea… and I'm the village's farmer." As her hand reverted back to the pole, it twitched lightly, "Oh!"

"Better get that." Denny advised her, and she gripped the handle and reeled in the fish slowly; the fisherman instructing her along the way. It put up a fight, but it was barely noticed by the farmer; she wasn't sure if that meant she was strong or if the fish was tiny.

It was the latter. As she brought the line up to the dock, a miniature fish wiggled at the end. While Denny was doing a poor attempt at stifling his own laughter, she laid the fish in her hand, the slimy coldness sending a jolt that darted up her arm.

"You'd better put it in your bin over there. You definitely can't ship it… but it might make a small snack." He told her shrugging, after he had calmed down.

The thought of dining on the fragile creature's flesh disturbed her. Hadn't she just been ranting about this earlier? A small smile crept onto her lips as she gazed affectionately at the fish – maybe she'd keep it as a pet! Then again… it did look rather miserable. She should just put it back – yes, that's what she'd do. The poor fish was already traumatized enough; it probably was only a baby anyway. "I think I'm gonna return it." Chelsea decided, peering over the edge, but Denny shook his head at her idea.

"You can't… not now. It's already been exposed to the air too long, and that hook? It looks pretty deep. If you do let it go… it won't survive for long. Even if it manages to avoid getting eaten by something else." Denny informed her; the farmer's mood plunged as she saw the fish flop once more before it rested everlastingly. The irony unnerved her; the creature that she had desired to protect, she had let die anyway. Her eyes, teeming with melancholy, were fixed on the delicate fish.

Denny shot her a strange look; if she was going to get that sentimental about it, why the heck was she out here in the first place? But he knew he had to comfort her, after all he couldn't just leave her there depressed like that. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he wrestled for the proper words, "Well, uh, Chelsea…"

Removing her view from the deceased fish, she looked up at Denny as though she were a young child and spoke in a small voice, "… Funeral?" Chelsea extended her hands over to him and the man, understanding the gesture, cupped his hands so that she could gently drop the fish into his. The two stood up and Denny cleared his throat; he had never imagined he would be doing this to a_ fish_ and just because of that weird girl. Cute, but definitely weird.

"… We are gathered here today in order to celebrate the life and passing of…" Pausing, he glanced left and right, then leaned over to whisper into Chelsea's ear, "What's its name?"

As though the fish had told her itself, she answered without hesitation, "Felix." Denny nodded and switched back to his (semi) grave demeanor.

"As I was saying, the life and passing of the beloved Felix the fish. Felix was a simple fish; give him a vast ocean to explore in and a couple of microorganisms to munch on and he was a happy guy. He died in a manner preferred by most men: going out fighting. Felix shall be dearly missed by us all." Twisting his body around to meet her eyes, he asked, "Is there anything you would like to say?" Chelsea shook her head, and so, in the most dignified way he could manage, he let the fish fall from his hands. The ocean engulfed Felix's body, and after saluting the fish, Denny turned back to Chelsea and proposed, "How about we have the reception at my house? It's suppertime, anyway."

Red, orange, and violet tinted the dark sky as the sun began to sink from the horizon; the woman stared at the undersized star's setting before responding, "It's alright. I have my own food for dinner." Proving her statement, she unbuttoned her rucksack and revealed two of the island's flora.

Now this girl was _really_ bizarre. Bestowing upon her another look that announced the brunette's peculiarity, he questioned her out of doubt, "You can't be serious… you actually eat those things? Raw?! I mean, they're good to add to cooked meals and stuff… but alone? How do you stand it?"

Playing with one of the herbs in her hands, she gaped at him as though the answer were an obvious one, "Well… I don't have a refrigerator, yet. And… I've eaten them ever since I came to the island, I'm kinda used to it."

Astonished by her reply, he resolved to improve her condition, "Alright then, it's settled. I'm going to treat you to the best meal you've had since… well… since you came here!" Without obtaining her consent he latched onto her arm - she was quick and assembled her things - and sprinted to his shack of a house.

It wasn't much - dust clogged the air and colored the furniture - but he started off better than she had. "Mind if I use these?" The man queried, eying the twin plants in her hand. After attaining permission, he took them from her, resting them on the counter. "Just relax. I'll be done in no time." Busying himself in the kitchen, Chelsea scanned the room for somewhere to place herself. Spotting a poster in the corner, she approached the object, examining it. It was a regal whale, emitting an air of magnificence; a sleek black adorned its body in addition to its white markings.

"I caught one of those before, you know. Baby one. Let it go through. I've also come across some sharks…" Denny rambled on, oblivious to the fact that his bird was sneaking pecks at his cooking. Chelsea did not know if there was truth in his stories but she paid no mind to it, in awe of the pictures pinned to his wall.

Scooping up a knife and two forks from a drawer, he cut the plants in half, gingerly squeezing them, the juices sprinkling onto what he had fried and being absorbed. Once all liquid had been removed from the plants, he threw the empty sacks away and sliced the meat, transporting one half to another plate and then laying both onto his table along with the proper utensils. "Whatcha want to drink?" He asked, getting out two cups.

The distant look on her face washed away with his words, "Ah… water's fine." Gliding over to the table, she glanced around but finally sat; this was getting awkward, she had to speak!

After filling the cups with water he set one next to her plate and one to his. She stared down at the unforeseen dish – fish, how could she have not predicted it? - and then at him, "Couldn't you have been a little more sensitive to the departed?" She was half joking, half serious. In all honesty, she was not in the mood to eat anything that came from the sea. Call her clingy, but Chelsea got attached to things easily – animals and people included.

Denny chuckled, taking her statement as a joke, "What do you expect from a fisherman? You don't have to eat it if you don't want to…" He trailed off, and began eating his own share.

Chelsea knew there was deception beyond his words; he _would_ mind if she didn't at least try it. Not only would she be being rude, but it'd probably hurt his feelings. Even though she had a choice, she still felt she was forced into only one. Another silent curse to herself, she put on a feeble smile, and cut off a side of the fish with her fork. Stabbing the piece with her fork, she thrust it into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Good?" He asked, studying her face for an answer. A smile occupied his face, which broadened into a full-fledged grin.

The farmer had to admit; it tasted _delicious_. The guilt from the accident still haunted her, but when you don't have proper nourishment over a period of time, _any_ cooked meal satisfies you. "Much better than what I've been stuck with…" She reluctantly admitted, shoveling the rest of the fried fish into her mouth, but still retaining her grace. After swallowing, she mentioned, "Hopefully I'll get my fridge soon… maybe even tomorrow. I shipped a lot of vegetables today."

"That's good. You really shouldn't live like that." He told her, pleased that she was enjoying his cooking. Kuu fluttered down onto the wooden table, hopping up on Denny's plate and nibbling on the crumbs.

"Can't really help it if you've got no money." Chelsea murmured, observing the avian with interest.

"I guess not." The two concluded their meal, to which the girl could credit for the refreshed feeling she was experiencing. "I really appreciate this. Thank you, Denny."

"No problem! It's nice to already know someone already on my first day." She nodded and then stood up once he did, depositing her napkin in the trash can and setting her dishes in the sink next to his.

Hearing noises coming from outside, she moved to the window and saw the family of red head's (minus Julia) hauling the rest of Chelsea's shipments onto the boat that arrived in the evenings.

"I would like to help you clean up, but there is someone I have to speak with outside and I need to catch them before they leave... I'm sorry." Chelsea looked away, wrapping her arms around her torso.

He dismissed her inhibitions, "It's cool, Chelsea. Good luck on the farm! You've gotta let me see it some time."

"Oh, of course. But it's not much now, since I just moved here a couple weeks ago." The five were heading for town now, their business completed, and it was then realized she _really_ had to get going, "Well, anyway. Later Denny, and you too, Kuu!" A curt wave and then she exited his home, chasing after the family but getting delayed because of the sand.

"Uhh… hi." She spoke at last, after following them for several steps. Startling the five, the three women and Taro cried out but all whipped around to see an equally shocked Chelsea.

Hiding his relief, Taro grumbled, "Don't sneak up on us like that, Chelsea! Do you want to give us a heart attack?!"

Felecia, the ever optimist, hushed her father, "It's fine, I'm sure she didn't mean to. Anywho, it's good that we saw you, dear! Here's your pay for today's shipment. Keep up the good work!" Felicia dropped a small, but heavy sack of gold into her hands.

She took it, but did not calculate the weight beforehand, "Oof! … Well, thanks." Regaining her balance, she stuffed the bag into her rucksack, and fell back from the tiny crowd.

Noticing this, Felicia stopped and the others, following the herd mentality, mimicked her actions, "Chelsea, you must come eat dinner with us! I'm making soup with your turnips!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Uh, it's okay, I ju-" The young woman tried to protest, but it was to no avail.

"I_ insist_!" She demanded; determined to have the young woman included in their pseudo-family of sorts. Behind Felicia's cheerful smile lie a stubborn, unbreakable will. Chelsea deciphered that her odds against such were slim and did not decline on the woman's offer.


End file.
